


The Beast Titan

by CurioShittii



Series: Shingeki no Kyojin Fan Fictions [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Armin Arlert, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Sex, Top Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurioShittii/pseuds/CurioShittii
Summary: After the latest titan battle inside Stohess district, news has spread like wildfire that the Survey Corps has a titan under their control. They were about to move out and look for the newly appeared titan until Armin saw Jean naked.





	The Beast Titan

\----------- The Beast Titan -----------

 

ERWIN

 

                After the latest titan battle inside Stohess district, news has spread like wildfire that the Survey Corps has a titan under their control.

 

“Is it true?”

“The Survey Corps and titans?”

“I knew we were just wasting our taxes on those frauds!”

“What happens next?”

“Please stay calm!” says a Military Police soldier

“Commander Erwin, is true that you have a titan shifter in your possession?” asks a reporter

Erwin stays silent for a moment.

“No. As far as we know, titans are mindless brats who wants to eradicate our race. How can we control such species?” replies Erwin

From the distance, Erwin sees Armin running up to him

“Commander Erwin!”

Armin quickly weaves past through the crowd and makes his way to Erwin

“Commander,”

Armin is obviously tired. He came from the underground and came back up here just to pass a message.

“Mike was eaten by a hairy titan according to the northwest scouts..” Armin says solemnly

“Return back to the headquarters and give Mike a proper burial. We’ll be heading out to see this “hairy titan you speak of.” Says Erwin

 

 

 

ARMIN

 

Armin quickly runs back to the northwest squad to relay the news.

“Commander Erwin ordered us to head back to the headquarters and give Mike a proper burial.” Says Armin

The northwest scouts run back to the headquarters and sees their Commander waiting for them outside the door. They quickly put their fist up their chests to show respect to their commander.

“Where’s Mike’s body?” asks Erwin

“He was eaten whole by the titans.”

“Armin, call the others inside the headquarters. We’ll be heading out to see this titan.” Says Erwin

“Sir yes, sir!”

Armin quickly runs inside the headquarters and informs the others.

“We’ll be heading out soon! Get ready and prepare yourselves!”

Armin now runs upstairs to inform the others. He makes a quick stop at Jean’s room first.

“We’re hea—“

Jean was naked and was masturbating

Armin quickly blushed.

Jean was sexy. He was ripped.

Armin can’t stand his sexiness and his dick hardens.

 

 

 

JEAN

 

“A-Armin!” Jean flusters quickly

“I’m sorry!” Armin replies, blushing

“No. It’s okay... I’m done anyways”

Jean was really hard right now. He wanted to fuck someone.

And Armin has a huge bulge.

“Armin..”

Armin closes the door behind him and kisses Jean hardly on the lips

Jean doesn’t hold back and kisses Armin’s neck

“Mmmm...”

“Fuck me Jean... Fuck me hardly..”

Jean unbuttons Armin’s shirt and sucks on his hard nipples.

Armin caresses Jean while he sucks his nipples

“Jean...”

Armin pulls down his pants and reveals his hard dick. Jean hungrily sucks it hardly

“Uhhh... Mmm.. Harder!”

Jean shows no mercy and makes Armin cum on his mouth

“Oh shit.. You came hard.” Says Jean

“Can I ride your dick Jean?”

Jean gets on the bed and Armin gets on top of him. This is Armin’s first time having sex which is why his ass his tight as fuck.

‘Your.. Tight”

“I’m a virgin until now. Now go har— Uhh.. Mhmm.. Harder Jean!”

Jean shows no mercy and goes fast which makes Armin bleed

“Oh fuck. You’re bleeding Armin. I’ll stop.”

“No don’t, cum on my ass first.”

Jean goes even faster which pleasures Armin but it also makes him bleed even more

“Uhhh.... Mhmm...” Armin moans

“I’m gonna cum!”

“Cum inside me daddy”

Jean cums inside Armin’s ass. He came so much that his cum drips off after removing his dick.

“Shit.” Says Jean

“Mhmm.... My butt fucking hurts...”

 

\----------- END -----------

 

 

 

 


End file.
